Trapped (LoganxLouise)
by louigan4days
Summary: Louise Belcher is admitted to the hospital. After a breakdown. She arrives to find her archenemy Logan Barry Bush. How will she react, and has nowhere to run (Louise is 15 and Logan is 17) (Louigan fanfic) Warning: Self Harm, Depression, Eating Disorders, Suicide
1. How I Ended Up Here

Louise's P.O.V  
It was one day where I couldn't take it anymore. My anger had been bottled up inside me. That's when I cracked.  
It was 2:00am on a Sunday morning. I don't know what caused me to feel this feeling, usually im strong. Between anger and depression, a war was waging. My family was asleep, the streets were quiet. And sometimes quiet is violent. I walked into the bathroom, and locked myself in there. First came the sadness, quiet sobs filled the room. Then my thoughts turned violent. I thought to myself, I'm 15 do I really want to do this. My family cares about me and everything. I just couldn't live with myself. Looking in the mirror, I looked like a mess. Then I threw a punch at the mirror. Glass shattered around me and the sink. Blood started coming out of my hand pieces of glass stuck in my hand. My sobs turned even more violent. My anger started coming, I threw my fist forward at the wall. Pain shot through my arm. I screamed, then someone started banging on the door. I screamed  
"Leave me alone!"  
Then hit the wall again.  
"Louise what going on!" My dad said through the door.  
Silence.  
I backed up to the bathtub, I felt pain in my palm. I looked at it, it was bleeding. Still crying, the door came swinging open.  
"Louise" my dad said, there was a pause. He looked around  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING LOUISE" he screamed, and started crying.  
"Don't do this" he said through sobs  
"Let me die, let me die" I said while crying.  
"Oh god honey, we need to get you help right away" my dad said. Looking at my bleeding hand, he picked me up, and rushed me out to the car. Without telling anyone he was taking me to the ER. I then started thrashing around in the back of the car.  
"I wanna die, please let me die dad" I said  
"No you do not want to die" he said while speeding off. I started to bang on the window. Trying to unlock the door so I could jump out. It was no use. The car came to a screeching halt. I backed up to the other side of the car.  
"Louise please come on, please" he said. A nurse then came.  
"Please help, my daughter keeps on saying she wants to die, and I don't know what to do" my dad said to the nurse. The nurse started to climb into the car to get me, I then threw my foot forward.  
"DONT FUCKING TOUCH ME!" I screamed  
He held his nose. And then talked into his pager.  
"Please send the psych team over to the ER drop off immediately. We have an emergency"  
Still holding his nose, he started to speak  
"Oka-"  
"SHUT UP!" I screamed. And started hitting everything.  
"Please come now, with restraints, and possibly a sedative" the nurse said  
"WHAT!" I screamed again. That was it, I was about to attack him.  
"IF I CANT KILL MYSELF, IM GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU" I screamed again, and started crawling towards the nurse.  
"Louise stop" my dad screamed. I jumped on the nurse. The team then came and pulled me off the nurse. I soon felt myself black out.


	2. Waking Up

I woke up to the sound of a beeping heart monitor. I opened my eyes and looked around. I was in. A hospital bed, I then looked down a little, and I saw I was strapped down to the bed. Also I was in a hospital gown, and my left hand was bandaged. I started moving around, but I was strapped down good. I then heard a pair of shoes coming towards me. A dark skinned lady, with a doctors coat came in.  
"Miss Belcher, you're awake" she said  
"Yeah, what time is it" I replied  
"4:00am, Louise we are going to be transferring you to a hospital in New York. Since the hospital that is in New Jersey is about 2 hours away, whereas this one is about an hour".  
"What about my parents" I asked  
"Your father is heading over to the hospital right now" the doctor said  
"Am I gonna be in these restraints the whole way" I questioned  
"Unfortunately yes, we can't take any risks for you hurting yourself and/or others." She replied  
"Dr. Jonson, the ambulance is here" a nurse said.  
"Louise, I wish you the best of luck in your recovery. This hospital you are going to is one of the best in the northeast, you are in good hands. Don't worry I have had many patients go there before." She then turned to the nurse, and handed her a folder. As well as a brown paper bag.  
"Her file, and her belongings"  
"Alright Louise, ready" the nurse said. I was then wheeled out of the room out to the ambulance that was gonna take me to New York.


	3. Arrival

We soon arrived at the hospital. The only way I knew was because the EMT told me. We soon came to a stop and I was taken out of the Ambulance. Then I was wheeled to what they call the unit. The doors to the unit then opened. The lights were mostly off, and there were nurses and mental health workers.

"This is Louise Belcher, Age 15" the EMT said to the nurse. Soon I felt the gurney go down. They then unstrapped me. I got off the gurney and stretched out.

"Please I need more Benadryl, I'm not hiding them. I just want to sleep" I heard someone say to a nurse behind me.

"Nina please go check Amanda's room for hidden meds" one of the nurses said to the nurse supposedly named Nina

"Amanda if we find anything hidden in your room we are gonna put you on restricted status" the nurse said

"Nurse Alma I do not have anything in my room. Promise" Amanda said

"We are just checking" the nurse said

"And that's okay just saying that you're not gonna find anything" Amanda said. She then looked over at me, and started to walk over to me.

"Hi I'm Amanda, you must be Louise my new roommate" she said to me

"Hi, and yes I'm Louise" I replied

"First time in a hospital" Amanda questioned

"Yeah" I replied

"Welcome to hell"...

I looked over to Amanda she was in her bed staring at the wall. She had made my bed before I got here, so I was sitting in my bed waiting for my father to arrive here for a consultation. Then the nurse came in

"Amanda it's time to go for ECT, oh and Louise your father is here" the nurse said. Amanda and I both walked out of our room and went to the entrance of the unit. There was a wheelchair for Amanda, and my dad waiting for me where the phones were. Then Amanda got into the wheelchair and was taken off the unit for ECT. My dad then looked up at me and squished me in a hug. That causes the gashes from the glass that was in my hand to burn.

"Dad OUCH!" I yelled

"Oh sorry Louise" my father apologized.

" follow me" Nurse Christine said to my dad. My dad got up from where he was sitting. I sat next to the phone that was to the right of me. One of the mental health workers sat down to me, I think his name is Jose.

"Hello Louise, how are you" Jose questioned

"Could be better" I replied

"The kids are nice here, and the doctors and therapists are good too. Don't worry" Jose said. I did not reply, then someone stepped out of their room

"Jose can you unlock my bathroom" Asked a boy, I didn't look up to see what he looked like.

"Sure" He replied, and then got up to open his bathroom. The doors to the unit then opened, followed by Amanda arguing with one of the nurses. I got up and walked over to her.

"Don't want to participate in treatment eh" I questioned

"No" she said, and got up. I followed her, back to our room which was all the way down the hall. I examined the way she looked, her wrists were bandaged, her clothes were baggy, and she had heavy dark circles under her eyes. Then I saw my dad coming down the hall

"Louise I gotta go, but I promise Mom and I are gonna visit tonight." My dad said.

"Also I brought some clothes for you" He added. We then hugged

"You are gonna be okay Louise" He also whispered in my ear. With that I went to my room, and that was my arrival.


	4. First Day: Part 1

I woke up in an unfamiliar place, oh wait thats right im in the hospital. Ugh why did I freak out the way I did, now I'm here. I thought to myself. I looked over at my roommate, she was in the same position as she was earlier this morning.  
"Damn with all that Benadryl and Ativan I thought you would've been asleep by now" I said  
"Yeah well, I have severe insomnia so it's hard to sleep even on all these meds." Amanda replied  
"Alright girls it's time to wake up" one of the mental health workers came in our room and said. I was in a hospital gown so I went and changed into the clothes my father brought me  
"I'm gonna go change" I said to Amanda  
"Okay" she replied. I took my bag of clothes into the bathroom and changed into my green dress and black socks. Something was missing though, oh god my "ears". I rummaged through the bag and found them.  
"Oh those are cute, do they have any wire in them" Amanda said.  
"Thanks, and no it's just cotton " I said kind of knowing what Amanda's intentions with the wire were. I put my hat on and headed to the day room. There was all the patients, before I could sit down they told us all to go to the dining room. Amanda came up to me and told her to follow me. I was not looking where I was going and I crashed into someone way taller than me.  
"Hey watch where you're going" I heard a familiar whiny voice say. I looked up from the ground.  
"Logan" I exclaimed.  
"Yup that's my name" he said with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face.

"What in the world are you doing here" I said

"Lets just keep that untold for right now" he replied

"Wow and even when you arent mentally healthy, you are still a complete butt face" I said

"Alright enough additude now, come on Louise I want to introduce you to my buddies" Amanda butted into Logan and I's kinda conversation. She then sat down, and I sat next to her. I looked around the table. Each person introduced themselves and and said what they're here for or not.  
Levi: he is age 17, he was straight up with why he was here. He almost died from overly cleaning everything. But he's very emotionless.

Pilar: She is age 14 , she is here for ADHD, and is very cheerful even though she has ADHD.

Armin: He is age 15 just like me. He is here for bullying, depression, and suicide attempts. He is very intelligent and polite. Who would bully this kid. Also he is roommates with Logan

Logan B. Bush: He is age 17, and he said the reason why he's here is because he tried to hang himself. And he is a total buttface.

Rowan: She is age 16, and refused to say why she's here. She is jittery and restless though

Finn: He is age 13, and is here for Anorexia and Bulimia, as well as severe insomnia

Amanda: she is age 16, she's here for Major Depressive Disorder, psychosis, severe insomnia, and anorexia.

Then I introduced myself.  
"Hi my name is Louise Belcher, I'm 15 years old, and I'm here for depression and anger issues. Or mostly because I broke a nurses nose at the ER. I know the buttface Logan, and that's really it.  
"Alright guys breakfast" one of the male mental health workers said. Our table was up to get breakfast everyone got up except Amanda. I looked back at her, the same way she was last night. Arms bandaged, dark circles, body shaking, and short brown hair disheveled. I then turned away and got my breakfast. I then went to sit down. Armin was trying to get Amanda to eat, and Levi was just staring. The others were all conversing. Right now I'm gonna keep away from Logan before I slap that mess in the face. Oh his blond hair and his icy blue eyes o- oh god what am I thinking that's my friggin archenemy, the kid that stole my ears. Pfffft he's probably gay for like Levi or something. I then snapped out of it and turned to what Armin was doing  
"Please Amanda eat, I know you think you're not skinny. You are though, you have to do what's best for you. Please eat" Armin said trying to get to Amanda.  
"Alright everybody its school time" a male MHW said. We all headed down the hallway to school. I've matured now, I've actually became serious about school. So I didn't care about the school part, that means I'll just get more points in schooling.  
"New and Class B students go in Classroom A, Class A students go in classroom B" a teacher standing outside the rooms said. I went into classroom A along with Armin, Levi, and Rowan. The teachers name was , and the other teachers name was . I took a test and I got into the class I was in now so I'm with Armin, Levi, Rowan, and a few other people from the unit. School went on until Lunch. I actually get along with Rowan and Armin really well, Levi I don't know about he's really blunt about who his friends are and that's basically nobody. I don't know why he even hangs out with us, and I shouldn't know because it's only my first day here. We then went back to school and just talked and did easy work. I found out that Rowan had Tourette's and Paranoia, and that Armin and Amanda were both hospitalized together in the past. Also still nothing from Levi, but I learned that he needs to be neat and clean at everything. I envy his handwriting. Soon school was over at 3:00, and it was time for quiet time. Amanda finally got to sleep, and I was sitting on my bed, I was organizing my cards that my dad brought me. I soon ended up falling asleep too. I after about 30 minutes woke up to the sound of Amanda snoring. Levi then passed by  
"It's time for rehab group" he said. I mumbled to myself something that even I couldn't hear.

In rehab group we designed coping kits. I didn't really decorate mine all that much but it had some fun stuff in it anyways. It was quiet for a second then came a crash and a scream from down the hall  
"HELP I NEED A NURSE" one of the mental health workers yelled from down the hall  
"Let go of me you fucking fascists, I will fucking stab you with a knife" I heard Amanda's voice yell from down the hall

Oh yeah I forgot to mention, Amanda is also Homicidal. So all of her conditions mixed together is a big no no.

They held her by both arms and took her into the quiet room.

Amanda's P.O.V  
(Inside the quiet room)

"I said let go of me" I said through clenched teeth  
"Amanda were gonna have to restrain you because you are unsafe to yourself and others" nurse Valerie said  
"Like hell you gonna restrain me " I said and bit the nurses hand, then ran out of the quiet room. I then bolted towards my room. Then the worst happened, I fell and hit my head...Hard. Well at least that's what I remember, before I KO... Darkness


	5. First Day: Part 2

After the incident, there was blood on the hallway floor. Amanda got a concussion and a very deep gash on her head. They said she was most likely gonna be okay, but if the gash got infected she would most likely get very sick or die, and the gash has a high infection rate. So it's best we spend these last few days with her, when she comes back.

I was walking back to my room, I looked in Logan's room wondering what he was doing. I wasn't supposed to be in his room, but I walked in anyways. I heard sobbing coming from the side of his bed, on the floor I found Logan crying.  
"Logan" I questioned as I inched closer  
"Logan!" I said inching a little bit more closer, then I saw him bleeding from his arm.  
"Logan! What happened" I kinda yelled at Logan.  
"I-i don't know I saw a plastic knife and I felt tempted " Logan said worriedly  
"So you did this!" I yelled. Silence... A nurse then walked by.  
"Louise what are you doing in Logan's room" the nurse asked  
"Why don't you come and look" I replied. When the nurse walked over I stepped aside and Logan was in a pool of blood.  
"Oh my god, Louise go and get nurse Valerie"  
"Okay" I said and ran to the front desk.  
"Nurse Valerie Logan is in his room with one of the nurses and she needs your help" I said panicked  
"Why" she questioned  
"He's fucking bleeding to death, go help him" I yelled at the nurse. She then ran to Logan's room and I followed. The nurse kneeled down next to Logan, and called the team. As well as a Code Support.

They sent Logan to the ER to get stitches. So that's two people gone for a couple of days. This was an eventful first day. I went to my room and went to sleep, and maybe cried a little bit. I can't handle this


	6. First Week: Part 1

Day Two-  
I woke up, and looked over to the bed beside me. Still no Amanda, great that means probably no Logan either. With all the stuff that happens here, I'm surprised that this place isn't closed down. I got up and took a shower, I got dressed up in something different than my good old green dress and flats. I still wore my ears but everything else was different. I walked out of my room and walked to the dining room. It was different, and all the other patients knew it was different. No Logan, no Amanda. It's like they're discharged, but we all know they are in pain. Amanda close to her death bed, Logan in a deep depression. Then I noticed my bandages were falling off. I walked over to the nurses desk, and showed the nurse my bandages. She took the rest of them off, me and her both cringed at the sight of my scabbed up cuts. She put some peroxide and bacitracin on them and re wrapped them. It burned but it felt better.  
I sat down next to Finn.  
"Hey Finn"  
"Hey Louise"  
"You notice"  
"Yeah"  
"Me too"  
Then I ate breakfast after that conversation.  
We then went to school, school was boring. Well of course it is, its school.

Logans P.O.V

I was in the Childrens hospital next to the hospital I was originally staying at. I was upstairs in ICU, with Amanda, but they are transferring me downstairs to be watched. Mom visited me earlier today, that was good. I wish my father would visit me though.

I looked outside my room, Amanda was walking with a walker. She was very unsteady on her feet. She had a bandage around her head. Also I don't think she remembers me because, I tried to interact with her. She- she didn't remember me. They then came in and told me they were transferring me to the teen wound unit.

Amanda's P.O.V

I can't remember anything, they told me I was in a psych hospital. Then this boy that was in the ICU with me said he was in the hospital with me. I saw his arm stitched up, he must've cut himself. That must be why he's in the hospital. I wonder why I am In the hospital. I know I hit my head, and theres this big gash on my head.

"Miss Amanda, its time to clean your wound" The nurse said to me. They proceeded to take the bandage off my head and cleaned inside of it and outside of it. THey wrapped my head back up in bandages. I then went to sleep

Louise's P.O.V

School was over, we then went to lunch. Lunch was some fake ass pizza. That pissed me off. I just want Logan and Amanda back. Mostly Logan though.  
Oh no those thoughts about him are coming back.  
Damnit!  
Yoga was was next with Miss Camille. Which I dreaded, I hate yoga. It never calms me down.  
(Time skip to quiet time)  
I walked into my room, and I saw that all of Amanda's stuff was gone. The bed was stripped as well.  
I walked out to Jose, one of the MHW  
"Did something happen to Amanda or?" I asked Jose  
"No she's fine, we just needed a bed for a new admission" he replied. I went back to my room, and fell asleep.

Logans P.O.V

I was woken up by the doctor walking in.

"Hello Logan, we will be transferring you back to 1 West now" The doctor said. I looked at the clock beside the hospital bed, 4:30P.M

I got a ride over to the Unit and by the time I got there it was dinner time. I walked through the doors, it felt good to be back even though I hated this place.

The first person I saw was Pilar, jumping up and down in her seat. Then I saw Louise, oh so beautiful Louise Belcher. I shook the thought out of my head. What the hell am I thinking I can't like her she's like my archenemy. Then Louise looked over

"LOGAN!" she shouted and ran over and hugged me.

"OW ow ow ouch" I said. she was squeezing my arm with the stitches. She looked down and pulled back.

"Sorry Logan" She said

"Come on dinner just got here" She added. We walked over to the dining room and and sat down. Dinner was then served

Louise's P.O.V

Im really happy that Logan is back. He said that Amanda is recovering and is slowly getting her memory back. He says that he is still suicidal but its slowly getting better too.

"Were getting a new admission tonight " I said  
"Really" Logan replied  
"Yeah she's moving in to my room" I said  
"Then where is Amanda gonna go" Logan questioned  
"Well Lacey is getting discharged in a couple of days so she will probably. Go with Brooklyn" I said to Logan. He nodded his head in reply. Logan left to the living room with his CO. Logan's on 1 to 1 since the incident yesterday. Visiting was from 6 to 8 my aunt gayle came and she talked about how her cats are as well as her boo Mr. Frond. I was sitting and I looked over at Levi he was talking to his mother in Korean or Japanese. I listens to the words I couldn't understand

Levi-Korean: taitan eun ulileul gong-gyeog halgeoya  
English: the Titans are gonna attack us  
Levi's mom-Korean: lewi neun michin haedallago  
English: Levi don't be crazy  
End of conversation

I left my visit and went to my room, the new admission was there.  
"Uh hello" I said. The girl turned around  
"Hi I'm Makayla"  
"Hi my names Louise" I replied. With that I went into the bathroom and changed into my PJs. I threw my hat onto my bed and put my hair up into a really messy bun and walked out into the dining room to get snack. I sat down next to the butt head who was already scarfing down his snack.  
"You are a slob Logan Berry Bush" I said  
"And you are sexy miss Louise Belcher" he slipped, he then put his hand over his mouth.  
"I-i-" I shushed him before he could get another word out.  
"I think the same Logan" I said. Then I looked around for staff to see if they're looking. I leaned into Logan and Logan leaned into me. Our lips brushed against each other's the kiss then deepens a little bit. But then we pull away from each other.  
"I love you" we said in unison. I then hugged him and went to bed


End file.
